Harry of the Opera and the Musical Stone
by LacrymosaRules
Summary: This is my second crossover. It is a Phantom of The Opera and Harry Potter crossover. I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is welcome. :) I dedicate this to two of my best friends Kojiluvr and digiwonder. :) You should read my other crossover and some of my friends' as well. There are more characters than ones mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

Harry of the Opera and the Musical Stone.

(I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera)

Prelude. Ron's spell goes wrong. (As usual.)

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was gazing fondly at the golden snitch which he had caught in his very first Quidditch match, Hermione was reading **Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot **for the fiftieth time and Ron was practicing spells from a book Hermione had given him the previous Christmas.

'Frigitato!' said Ron waving his wand at the chocolate frog crouching on the table. The frog croaked and exploded, blobs of melted chocolate flew around the room. 'Ugh, Ron!' cried Hermione wiping the chocolate off the cover of her book using a handkerchief. Harry startled, left his day dream and said to Ron 'Maybe you should take a break and practice again later. Much later.' He went to the bathroom and changed into some clean robes.

After they and the room were clean again Hermione asked Ron 'Ron, what spell were you trying to do?' Ron said sadly 'I was trying to…. Turn the frog into an ice cube.' Suddenly, Neville came rushing in with a look of concern on his face. 'What happened? I heard an explosion' Neville said worriedly. Harry smiled at Neville and said 'It's alright Neville. Ron was just practicing his magic.'

'Oh.' Neville said and smiled with relief. Ron sat slumped over very embarrassed, his face beginning to go red. 'It wasn't my fault! It's my wand' he mumbled quietly. Hermione looked at Ron. _Poor Ronald,_ she thought _I wish he_ _could learn to be as good at magic as rest of us._

Neville went off to brew a love potion for the next potions class. Harry and Hermione went to study together in the library. 'Aren't you coming Ron?' asked Harry as he grabbed one of his textbooks from his room. 'No. You and Hermione go on. I don't feel like it' Ron said self pityingly. 'Ok, we'll see you later then' said Hermione brightly, trying to hide her worry.

When they reached the library, as if he read her mind Harry said 'Don't worry Hermione. Ron will be fine. He will be back to his old self in no time.' Hermione smiled, slightly reassured 'I guess you're right. Well we had better start studying' she said and they opened their books and did just that.

Meanwhile back in the common room Ron glanced at his spell book dejectedly. He reached over and began flicking through it listlessly. He opened it on an easy looking spell. 'A spell to make your shadow visible', Ron read out loud. 'Swish, and flick four times then point your wand at the ground and say **Phantos, appearum'**

_Hmmmmmm_. Ron thought to himself. _I can do that. It's easy._ Ron picked up his wand and began to flick and swish four times then he pointed his wand at the ground and said 'Phantos appearum!' There was a bright green flash of light and he sank through the floor his face creasing in fear as he whimpered 'Hermione, Harry. Help.'


	2. Chapter 2

Harry of the Opera and the Musical Stone.

(I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter or The Phantom of the Opera.)

Movement 1, Allegro: Enter Stage Right.

Harry suddenly felt very tired and said to Hermione 'I think we had better take a break now Hermione.' Hermione said 'Are you feeling strangely tired to?' Harry nodded and Hermione yawned. 'It must be a spell' said Hermione weakly. 'What can….we….do? Asked Harry his eyes beginning to close. 'There …must …..be….an…antidote.' said Hermione They both collapsed on the table their eyes closed as a green mist enveloped them. Neville was brewing his potion in his room he glanced at it and seeing that it had changed colour he looked closer at his potion. When suddenly the pot sucked him, screaming, into the bright green liquid.

When Ron opened his eyes he was in a dark musty room. 'Hello? Is anybody here?' he asked fearfully. Harry woke up hearing Ron's voice he saw Hermione beside him and woke her up as well. 'Hermione, it sounds like Ron is here too' he said to her. Hermione stood up and dusted herself off. 'Ron!' we called 'Ron, where are you?'

'Harry, Hermione?' Ron called back as he moved in the direction of their voices. Ron's figure appeared out of the darkness and he ran to his friends.' I'm so glad you're here.' Ron said and then looked at the ground as he continued 'I …..tried to do a spell and it went wrong, that's why we are here, where is here anyway?' Hermione and Harry looked at Ron and Harry said 'I've no idea, Hermione?' 'It doesn't look at all familiar to me' Hermione replied.

Hermione said 'I feel rather strange all of a sudden'. The guys looked at her with concern. A spot light shone out of the darkness revealing a large stage. 'That's strange' said Harry the others turned to look at him and screamed. Harry was completely bewildered. Why were they screaming at him?

'Harry,' gasped Hermione. 'You….your face' she stuttered. Harry walked over to the mirror in the corner and yelled terrified by his reflection. The left side of his face was grotesque and deformed. 'My…my… face…what …..h…..happened to my face?!' Harry cried in shock. 'It …m….must be because of Ron's spell' said Hermione.

Hermione saw a white mask on a table against the wall she gave it to Harry and said 'Put this on, just until the spell wears off.' Harry nodded, put on the mask and looked in the mirror. _Not bad, I look really cool in a mask,_ Harry thought to himself. _It even covers my glasses without being uncomfortable._

Hermione walked up on to the stage with a look of determination in her eyes. Ron and Harry stood open mouthed as she began to sing. '**Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while; please promise me you'll try.' '**Since when can she sing?!' asked Ron who was shushed by Harry.

A few verses later and Harry's jaw dropped as Ron also started singing. '**Can it be? Can it be Hermione? **Bravo'. '**Long ago, it seems so long ago. How young and innocent we were. She may not remember me, but I remember her'.**

Eventually Hermione finished with some amazing arpeggios. Ron and Hermione were blushing. Ron was quietly clapping for Hermione and Harry was clapping as loud as he could for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3 (Largo)

Harry of the Opera and the Musical Stone.

(I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter or The Phantom of the Opera.)

Movement 2, Largo: Light the candles, action!

Hermione went over to Ron and said 'What spell was it you did exactly? Ron said 'I can't remember. It was something to do with a shadow.' Hermione sighed. 'That's just great! We're stuck in some kind of musical and don't know the spell so we can't stop it!'

'The only thing we can do is let the spell run its course.' Hermione said exasperated. She walked into a room through a door which had appeared beside her. She saw a candle inside on a table with some matches. She went over to it and lit the candle.

Harry and Ron watched fascinated as the door was there beside Hermione and without batting an eyelid she went in and lit a candle. 'What now?' asked Harry wondering if something bad was going to happen.

As if in answer to Harry's question Neville dropped from the ceiling with a hard thud. 'Ow' he said as he picked himself up off of the floor. 'Neville?! What are you doing here?' asked Harry in shock.

'Oh, hi Harry. Hi Ron. It's weird, I was making my love potion for potions class and it changed colour. I bent over it to have a closer look and I got sucked inside it.' Neville replied.

Suddenly, Neville started to look and act as if he was searching for something. Ron said 'Uh, Neville?' But Ron never got to finish his question because Neville began to sing in a soft high pitched voice. **'Hermione, Hermione. Where in the world have you been hiding. Really you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret, who is your great tutor?' **Neville sang.

Ron sniggered at the sound of Neville's soprano like voice. Harry was too stunned to even shush him. Hermione started to sing shortly afterwards, she sang **'Father once spoke of an angel I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him and I know he's here. Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding.'**

The song progressed and turned into a duet which ended abruptly. After the singing had ended Hermione was looking very red in the face but was trying to supress her giggles as Neville exclaimed 'Wow. Did you hear me? I sounded wonderful. I didn't know I could sing that good!'

Hermione, Ron and Harry could keep from laughing no longer and erupted into a snickering, giggling mess While poor Neville looked at them confused and asked 'What's so funny?' This only succeeded in making the others laugh even harder with tears running down their faces.


	4. Authors Quaver (Note)

A Ballad From The Author.

(I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter or The Phantom of the Opera.)

_Harry Potter and The Phantom walk onto the stage._ _Harry starts to sing to the tune of 'Ode to Joy'. _**'I am Harry, that's the Phantom. Thanks for reading this Fanfic. If you like it then please review. It would please the author.' **_The Phantom starts singing._** 'I The Phantom, think this is stupid, why do we have to sing this trash?' **_Harry answers him _**'We sing this or we don't get paid, come on read the contract.' **

_Harry takes out the contract and shows it to the Phantom. The Phantom sighs and starts to sing again. _**'Fine, alright, I'll keep singing, even though this piece is dull.' **_Harry interrupts _**'It's not dull it is fantastic and it is by Beethoven.' **_The Phantom continues_** 'It lacks the flair of, Andrew Lloyd Webber but it is in the contract' 'So to finish off this ballad save us from this evil hag.'**

_I appear on the stage and start yelling at the Phantom. _'What did you call me?!' I am your boss, AND I AM NOT AN EVIL HAG!' _The Phantom cowers in fear and stutters '_I'm sorry, I….I….I'm sorry.' _I regain my composure and say softly to the Phantom _' Ok. It's fine. I just won't pay you for the next 20 years.' _The Phantom looks at his feet sadly. _'Yes, Miss Lacrymosa.'

'Once again thank you for reading and no Phantoms were harmed in the making of this note… well not yet any way. _I pull out a large, metal harpoon from thin air and grin evilly as the stage goes dark._


	5. Authors Requiem :(

Authors Requiem.

(I do not own Harry Potter or The Phantom of the Opera.)

_Harry, the Phantom, Hermione, Christine, Neville, Ron, Meg, Raoul and I walk slowly onto the stage tears streaming down our faces. My friends are playing 'Wishing you were somehow here again' with tears in their eyes as well in the orchestra pit._

_We all hold hands and start to sing. _**'He was once the one conductor, he was all that mattered. He was once a friend and father then our world was shattered. Wishing Tom was somehow here again, wishing he was somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow he would be here.'**

_I sing a small solo in my mezzo soprano voice ._**'Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could!'**

_We all start singing again. _**'Passing dull, and average buildings, cold and monumental, seem for Tom the wrong companions he was warm, and gentle. **_Musical interlude, where my friends are crying their eyes out soaking their sheet music._

_The singing continues again. _**'Too many weeks fighting back tears, why can't the past just die?! Wishing you were somehow here again! Knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to TRY!'**

'**No more memories, no more silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted years. Help me say goodbye….help me say… GOODBYE!' **_The singing finally ends and everyone is weeping and crying. I walk to the front of the stage and say '_Tom Deam…. We will miss you.' _The stage goes black._

'


	6. Chapter 4 Presto

Harry of the Opera and the Musical Stone.

(I DO NOT OWN The Phantom of the Opera or Harry Potter.)

Chapter 4, Presto: The missing voices.

Half an hour later when the laughter had finally subsided, Hermione explained to Neville about Ron's spell and that they would just have to let it run its course. Neville was smiling when he heard this and said brightly 'Great, that means more singing.'

Suddenly Hermione started sinking through a whirlpool that opened in the floor where she was standing. 'Hermione!' the three guys shouted at the same time. 'Ron!' Hermione yelled and clung to his out stretched hand.

Hermione's hand slipped out of Ron's grasp and she was gone sucked into the swirling mass of floor, which was still and solid again as soon as she was gone from sight. Ron fell to his knees and whimpered 'Hermione…..come back.'

Harry put a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder and said with determination in his voice, 'Don't worry Ron we'll find her.' Ron nodded not taking his eyes away from the place where Hermione had sunk through the floor.

Ron got up and Neville asked 'What are we going to do now?' Ron said 'We are going to look for Hermione.' 'Right, good idea.' Neville replied. 'Where should we start?' Harry asked Ron. Before Ron could answer him Harry disappeared in a puff of green smoke. 'Harry!' cried Ron looking around him trying to see his

friend. 'First Hermione…..then Harry this is all my fault.' Ron said despondently.

Hermione found herself in a room with a large mirror on one wall and a bouquet of flowers on the table in front of the other wall. She looked at the floor and saw a red rose lying there. Hermione knelt down and picked it up smelling it and put it on the table beside the bouquet.

Hermione was startled as a deep, dark voice began to sing '_**Insolent boy this slave of fashion, basking in your glory!' **_Hermione looked around but the room was empty. _**'Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, basking in my**_ _**triumph!' **_Then Hermione started singing '_**Angel I hear you speak, I listen stay by my side, guide me.' 'Angel my soul, was weak forgive me, enter at last master.'**_

'_**Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide, look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!'**_ the voice sang with a crescendo at the end. Hermione turned to the mirror saw a dark figure there and in a trance walked through it and down a long tunnel with the figure.

Hermione started singing again still in a daze. '_**In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name, and do I dream again, for now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind.'**_

The figure takes Hermione by the hand and leads her to a boat at the edge of a small lake, he helps her inside and starts to sing again himself '_**Sing once again with me our strange duet, my power over you, grows stronger yet, and though you turn from me, to glance behind. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind.'**_


	7. Chapter 5

Harry of the Opera and the Musical Stone.

(I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter or The Phantom of the Opera.) (I DO NOT OWN Narnia either.)

Chapter 5, Allegretto, The mask, The Wardrobe and The Singing.

The duet continued and the crescendo turned into inhuman vocalising from Hermione with the figure saying 'Sing for me, my angel.' Eventually the singing stopped and the boat reached the other side of the lake. The figure stepped out of the boat and helped Hermione onto the land.

Hermione was still too dazed to do anything but follow the masked figure. On the land or island was an organ, lots of sheet music strewn around it and lots of candles everywhere.

Then the figure started to sing, a beautiful, dark solo, '_**I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's thrown. To a place where all must pay homage to music, music.' 'You have come here for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me, me to sing, for my music, my music.' 'Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness wakes and stirs imagination. Silently the senses, abandon their defences.' (Small Instrumental Interlude.)**_

He gazed deep into her eyes and began to move among the candles singing once more. '_**Slowly, gently. Night unfurls its splendour, grasp it sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away, (**_He slowly reaches out and gently turns Hermione's head to face him.) _**from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to, the music of the night.' **_He climbed up some steps to a platform looking down on Hermione when the music reached a crescendo and his singing went with it. '_**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!' **_Hermione closed her eyes and with that last wonderful high pitched note she felt her soul fill with pleasure and her spirit did indeed soar. She opened her eyes a look of dazed joy on her face as he continued, '_**and you'll live, as you've never, lived, before.'**_

Meanwhile, back at the ranch or should I say the dark place with a large oak wardrobe where Ron and Neville now found themselves as they continued to search for Harry and Hermione. 'A wardrobe, should we open it?' asked Neville nervously. 'Well, Hermione and Harry might be in there, so', and with that he opened the door of the wardrobe.

The wardrobe was full of shabby, fur lined coats and yet somehow there was a cold breeze coming from it. They jumped when they heard a voice coming from the wardrobe 'Lucy? Is that you?' 'No', Ron replied, 'I'm Ron and I'm here with my friend Neville, our friends went missing a very smart girl with long brown hair and a guy with glasses and a mask, have you seen them?' The voice replied 'Are they human?' Ron replied 'Yes,' 'No, sorry only us fauns, and the other Narnians here I'm afraid. I hope you find them.' The voice called back to them. 'Ok thanks anyway, bye', said Neville and closed the door of the wardrobe. 'That was strange.' Neville said and Ron nodded in agreement. 'Well let's keep looking we have to find them.' Ron told Neville and off they went again to try and find their missing friends.

The masked figure was still singing taking Hermione around the place holding her hand. '_**Softly, deftly music shall caress you, hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind. In this darkness that you know, you cannot fight, the darkness of the music of the night.' **_

He let go of her hand and circled her as the music reached yet another crescendo. '_**Let your mind take a journey through a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be!' 'Only then, can you, belong to me.'**_

He put his arms around her and sang, '_**floating, falling, sweet intoxication, touch me, trust me savour each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write the power of the music of the night!' 'You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make, the music of… the, night!'**_

_**He picked Hermione up and carried her to a small round bed filled with pillows and when she fainted he laid her down, gently into it. Then he pulled on a rope which hung from the ceiling of the cave they were in and down came velvet curtains which enclosed the sleeping Hermione.**_


End file.
